howrsefandomcom-20200223-history
Arabian Horse
Foal = Arabian_V4_Bay_Foal.png|Bay Arabian_V4_Black_Foal.png|Black Arabian_V4_Cherry_Bay_Foal.png|Cherry_Bay Arabian_V4_Chestnut_Foal.png|Chestnut shagyafoal.png|Dapple_Gray Arabian_V4_Dark_Bay_Foal.png|Dark_Bay Arabian_V4_Dun_Foal.png|Dun Arabian_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Foal.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Foal.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Fleabitten_Gray_Foal.png|Fleabitten_Gray Arabian V4 Light Gray Foal.png| Light Gray Arabian_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Foal.png|Liver_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Mouse_Gray_Foal.png|Mouse_Gray Arabian_V4_Roan_Foal.png|Roan Arabian_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Foal.png|Strawberry_Roan |-| Horse = Bay arabian new.png |Bay Nr v1828806360.png |Black Arabian V4 Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay CHESTNUT ARABIAN v3.png |Chestnut Arabian V4 Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Bai-b.png|Dark Bay Sbl.png|Dun Alz-cl.png|Flaxen Chestnut Arabian V4 Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Gr-t.png|Fleabitten Gray Arabian V4 Light Gray.png|Light Gray Arabian V4 Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Gr-s.png |Mouse Gray Rn.png|Roan Arabian V4 Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Pegasus = Arabian_V4_Bay_Pegasus.png|Bay Arabian_V4_Black_Pegasus.png|Black Arabian_V4_Cherry_Bay_Pegasus.png|Cherry_Bay Arabian_V4_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Chestnut Arabian_V4_Dapple_Gray_Pegasus.png|Dapple_Gray Arabian_V4_Dark_Bay_Pegasus.png|Dark_Bay Arabian_V4_Dun_Pegasus.png|Dun Arabian_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Fleabitten_Gray_Pegasus.png|Fleabitten_Gray Arabian_V4_Light_Gray_Pegasus.png|Light_Gray Arabian_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Liver_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Mouse_Gray_Pegasus.png|Mouse_Gray Arabian_V4_Roan_Pegasus.png|Roan Arabian_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Pegasus.png|Strawberry_Roan |-| Unicorn Foal = Arabian_V4_Bay_Unicorn_Foal.png|Bay Arabian_V4_Black_Unicorn_Foal.png|Black Arabian_V4_Cherry_Bay_Unicorn_Foal.png|Cherry_Bay Arabian_V4_Chestnut_Unicorn_Foal.png|Chestnut Arabian_V4_Dapple_Gray_Unicorn_Foal.png|Dapple_Gray Arabian_V4_Dark_Bay_Unicorn_Foal.png|Dark_Bay Arabian_V4_Dun_Unicorn_Foal.png|Dun Arabian_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Unicorn_Foal.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn_Foal.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Fleabitten_Gray_Unicorn_Foal.png|Fleabitten_Gray Arabian V4 Light Gray Unicorn Foal.png| Light Gray Arabian_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn_Foal.png|Liver_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Mouse_Gray_Unicorn_Foal.png|Mouse_Gray Arabian_V4_Roan_Unicorn_Foal.png|Roan Arabian_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Unicorn_Foal.png|Strawberry_Roan |-| Unicorn = Arabian_V4_Bay_Unicorn.png|Bay Arabian_V4_Black_Unicorn.png|Black Arabian_V4_Cherry_Bay_Unicorn.png|Cherry_Bay Arabian_V4_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Chestnut Arabian_V4_Dapple_Gray_Unicorn.png|Dapple_Gray Arabian_V4_Dark_Bay_Unicorn.png|Dark_Bay Arabian_V4_Dun_Unicorn.png|Dun Arabian_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Fleabitten_Gray_Unicorn.png|Fleabitten_Gray WHITE ARABIAN UNICORN v3.png| Light Gray Arabian_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Liver_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Mouse_Gray_Unicorn.png|Mouse_Gray Arabian_V4_Roan_Unicorn.png|Roan Arabian_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Unicorn.png|Strawberry_Roan |-| Winged unicorn = Arabian_V4_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Bay Arabian_V4_Black_Winged_Unicorn.png|Black Arabian_V4_Cherry_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Cherry_Bay Arabian_V4_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Chestnut Arabian_V4_Dapple_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dapple_Gray Arabian_V4_Dark_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dark_Bay Arabian_V4_Dun_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dun Arabian_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Fleabitten_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Fleabitten_Gray Arabian_V4_Light_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Light_Gray Arabian_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Liver_Chestnut Arabian_V4_Mouse_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Mouse_Gray Arabian_V4_Roan_Winged_Unicorn.png|Roan Arabian_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Winged_Unicorn.png|Strawberry Roan |-| 'Coats and Colors' Skills 'Servers Found on' *International server *US server *UK server *Australian server *Canadian server *Dutch server *Danish server *Romanian server *Finnish server *Polish server *Portugal server 'Other Game Information' 'International server' The Arabian was an original howrse breed on Howrse. The breed underwent the game change in 2008-'09 and also took part in the spring of 2010 as the game went underneath and pulled up another fresh set of coats. The most common nickname is Arab. The breed has been the most popular since the time the game was created. The most common coats are dapple grey, light grey, and chestnut. Top breeding teams include silvestrix (now Apostle) and their SweetnSpicy affix, later Kaytarah led by sassyk. Recently, Arabians have been overtaken by the Gypsy Vanner team The Dauntless Group ''as the top Stamina team and Cross-Country Grand Prix team. Since this change, long-time second-tier group ''Sikoa Eagles Arabians became the top group of the breed. Size: from 14.2 hands to 15.2 hands (148 to 158 cm) Real Info: The Arabian horse is one of the most ancient breeds in real life - it has been used to improve other breeds because of its numerous qualities such as speed, stamina, and beauty. Old Versions Foal = bai-grandk.png|Bay Arabian Foal - Black.png|Black Arabian Foal - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Arabian Foal - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Arabian Foal - Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Arabian Foal - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Arabian Foal - Dun.png|Dun Arabian Foal - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Arabian Foal - Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Arabian Foal - Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray Arabian Foal - Light Gray.png|Light Gray Arabian Foal - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Arabian Foal - Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Arabian Foal - Roan.png|Roan Arabian Foal - Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Horse = Bay.png|Bay Arabian Black.png|Black Cherry bay.png|Cherry Bay alezan-miniature-1.png|Chestnut Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray bai-b-grand Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay isabelle-miniature.png|Dun Alz-cl-grand Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut alz-b-cl-grand Flaxen Liver chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray gris-clair-miniature-1.png|Light Grey Liver chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Gr-s-grand.png|Mouse Gray Roan.png|Roan Strawberry roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Pegasus = bai-grandkk.png|Bay Arabian Pegasus - Black.png|Black Arabian Pegasus - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Arabian Pegasus - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Arabian Pegasus - Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Arabian Pegasus - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Arabian Pegasus - Dun.png|Dun Arabian Pegasus - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Arabian Pegasus - Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Arabian Pegasus - Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray Arabian Pegasus - Light Gray.png|Light Gray Arabian Pegasus - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Arabian Pegasus - Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Arabian Pegasus - Roan.png|Roan Arabian Pegasus - Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Unicorn Foal = bai-grandkkk.png|Bay Arabian Unicorn Foal - Black.png|Black Arabian Unicorn Foal - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Arabian Unicorn Foal - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Arabian Unicorn Foal - Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Arabian Unicorn Foal - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Arabian Unicorn Foal - Dun.png|Dun Arabian Unicorn Foal - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Arabian Unicorn Foal - Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Arabian Unicorn Foal - Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray Arabian Unicorn Foal - Light Gray.png|Light Gray Arabian Unicorn Foal - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Arabian Unicorn Foal - Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray roan arabian.png|Roan aub-grand.png|Strawberry |-| Unicorn = bai-grandbnj.png|Bay Arabian Unicorn - Black.png|Black Arabian Unicorn - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Arabian Unicorn - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Arabian Unicorn - Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Arabian Unicorn - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Arabian Unicorn - Dun.png|Dun Arabian Unicorn - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Arabian Unicorn - Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Arabian Unicorn - Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray Arabian Unicorn - Light Gray.png|Light Gray Arabian Unicorn - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Arabian Unicorn - Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Arabian Unicorn - Roan.png|Roan Arabian Unicorn - Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Winged unicorn = Arabian Winged Unicorn (actually) Bay.png | Bay Arabian Winged Unicorn Black.png | Black Arabian Winged Unicorn Bay.png | Cherry Bay Arabian Winged Unicorn Chestnut.png | Chestnut Arabian Winged Unicorn Dappled Gray.png | Dapple Gray Arabian Winged Unicorn Dark Bay.png | Dark Bay Arabian Winged Unicorn Dun.png | Dun Arabian Winged Unicorn Flaxen Chestnut.png | Flaxen Chestnut Arabian Winged Unicorn Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png | Flaxen Liver Chestnut Arabian Winged Unicorn Fleabitten Gray.png | Fleabitten Gray Arabian Winged Unicorn Light Gray.png | Light Gray 100119-licorne-ailee.png | Liver Chestnut Arabian Winged Unicorn Mouse Gray.png | Mouse Gray Arabian Winged Unicorn Roan.png | Roan Arabian Winged Unicorn Strawberry Roan.png | Strawberry Roan |-| sv:Arabiskt fullblod nl:Arabier de:Araber Category:Breeds Category:Riding Horse